User blog:Tunika04/M4R and NE Meaningless? No....
Hey creeps n' weirdos what's up! Just a quick rant... ignore if immature.. thank you :3 Remember that this is not directly personally at ANYBODY but simply the whole wiki... Not everybody is causing a problem but I just hope users that aren't used to the wiki yet read this and try to fix themselves up! Maybe poor writers can also take a hint from the text to see and notice what they might be doing wrong.. Just read and you will understand... I definetly know that people will be telling me, "You have no say or action in this, get back to contributing you hippie!" but I think this is actually really hard pressed on and people still aren't getting the message. Certain stuff are trying to be gotten across to people to use the wiki by admins, as well as people like me who get annoyed sometimes by this. I technically don't get "annoyed" as you are thinking, but annoyed by just knowing the fact that people aren't allowed to do something while they do it anyway. Remember that admins are not our janitors! They are not here to simply clean up after us. Like, as of now... on the genre listing there is a note up stating that people are always adding new genres simply for the points... That is just ridiculous. Guys, points actually don't matter... People have been telling me that on my last blog update that I should not worry about points, they don't know that I actually agree with them... I use my points to simply guide me on what to do when I am bored as I am very active on the wiki...Call me a wiki hippie, but it is all of our duties as a community to help keep the wiki organized! When I made my first pasta Hell's Pendulum I got banned for a day because I did not properly put my pasta into the wiki! That is a perfect example of how admins are just reinforcing the regulations and rules to help you memorize and keep the wiki organized and clean. I simply learned my lesson and went on to being dedicated to do what THEY do, I can't ban anything... but I do make sure that I try to do what they do and reinforce the rules and regulations to the wiki users. More importantly though, the big commotion about M4R and NE (Marked for Review and Needs Editing). Marked for review Isn't for you to post your pastas in hopes of getting reviewed. I have no idea if we are actually gonna add a whole section to this wiki dedicated to that to stop this.. but idk, just sayin'! Here is the actual description beside "Marked for Review" as of when I uploaded this blog update: " For pages that are neither good enough for a poll nor easy enough to be fixed by reviewing. Basically, these are FUBAR and will be deleted if not fixed within a specified amount of time." Yeah... What this means by easy enough to be fixed by reviewing, probably the big pull on people wanting to get simple reviews. You are getting the wrong idea, it is refering to the "Needs Editing" section which explains itself... as of why I made it a big deal in this blog rant. Needs Editing is a more serious measure of which a pasta should be deleted or not. I think I should move onto the NE section of this blog... Needs Editing is where I do a lot of help, mainly because I know that you authors out there work hard on your pastas and are in a panic when it is up for deletion unless somebody fixes it within a matter of days... This is once again admins reinforcing the regulations of common writing, you know, walls of text, grammar, punctuation... ect. Those are actually the main problems I see and fix including rewriting/rephrasing sentances/paragraphs to make it more eye-catching or pleasing to the readers. Please do NOT get all offended that admins think your "godly-perfect" pasta needs fixing up.. It actually might be a really good pasta, and I have fixed perfectly creative and original pasta MANY, MANY times... it might just be that wall of text, grammar, punctuation, etc. thing we talked about before. This is the exact text published on a pasta (as of now) that is attached by an admin when added to NE,' ' Notice: THIS PAGE CONTAINS SOME OR ALL OF THE FOLLOWING: BAD GRAMMAR, POOR SPELLING, LACK OF PARAGRAPHS (WALL OF TEXT). THIS PAGE HAS BEEN FLAGGED TO BE EDITED OR IT WILL BE DELETED IN 3 (THREE) DAYS. That is real and it is just an example as stated above it... You will see this when your pasta is being viewed as a pasta that needs fixing. Chances are that you are banned from editing so you cannot edit your pasta to make it better... it is better that way. It is so that OTHER users can fix it up (such as me...) with '''THEIR '''writing techniques that are acceptable by the wiki community. Also do not worry that noone will come to your rescue and edit your pasta before the "hourglass has emptied". The community is very caring and people like me love editing these pastas to "save the day". There are much more things I would like to get off my head such as, What you would consider a "Lost Episode" Pasta and a "Television" pasta.... Once again just examples of many. If you are going to be immature about this, please do not comment, or share bad things about this blog posts OR me.... Just carry on with your trolling life. For others, thank you for your consideration of reading that blog. Comment if you feel the need and remember that this is mainly for users who need that little pickup or reminder. Thanks... Cya creeps n' weirdos! PEACE! Category:Blog posts